Skin
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Blossom and Brick have engaged in an unique relationship to pass the time until they have each found love. But one of them has unrequited love and the 'skin' between them only complicates things even further.
1. Skin

**Chapter theme song: "Skin" by: Rhianna**

**Prologue**

I came in after three, slamming the door behind me after what seemed like the fiftieth first date. I was tired of meeting guys online, talking to them for a few days, and finally meeting up with them only to either be disappointed or have it go sour in a premature relationship. This was the fifth time this month where I put on Sunday best only to be met with regret shortly after. This time it was some Hispanic guy whose name I already forgot. He was some so called 'medical resident' at Hartford hospital for the medically disabled and a real 'advocate' for animal rights. Not only does he show up fashionably late in some tacky suit that looked straight out the seventies, he had the audacity to wear gator skinned dress shoes with a matching belt. He not only lied about his occupation- he is a janitor at a local high school, but his age as well. He was well over twenty-two; more like thirty-two if you ask me. He reeked of stale, cheap cologne and was very inappropriate throughout dinner; announcing his hard-on several time unto the entire restaurant without any shame. I guess he thought that was going to impress me. To make matters worse, he insisted we go Dutch and split the bill before walking me to my car and hoping to get a little action in tonight. I shot him down like a vice president in a gun range and went home only to be met with the echo of an empty house. I forgot that the professor was at some engineering convention for the next few days while both Bubbles and Buttercup were out at some bar with their friends. I let out a small sigh.

Kicking off my four-inch heels, I reached behind me to unzip my bandage dress. I allowed it to pool into nothing but fabric below my feet before pulling down my garters. I was so hopeful of this one that I even put on a bit of lingerie. My mistake, clearly. I unhooked my bra, tossing into the clothes bin before I carried my clothes upstairs to my room. Undoing my ponytail, I released my hair to fall to the crevices of my ample breasts. I reached in the clutch I had brought to dinner and grabbed my cigarette and lighter. I gave it a quick light before taking a small puff to calm my nerves. I coughed a bit, still getting the hang of the whole smoking business, but continued nonetheless. I put on some music and opened my curtains to keep a good look at the moonlight. It was a full moon tonight and with the professor's renovations to the house, I was able to not only get a skylight, but have the biggest window in the house to get the best view. I smiled lightly, taking another hit.

Reaching for my cordless, I dialed his number. I didn't expect him to be up but part of me hoped he would be for my own sanity. It rang a couple of times without an answer and just when I was about to hang up, I heard his voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey." I said sweetly, smiling. He groaned. "You asleep?"

"Normal people are asleep at three in the morning, Blossom." I giggled, feeling a familiar warmth course through my veins. I allowed myself to lay back against my fortress of pillows, spreading my legs as my freshly manicured hands roamed over my erected buds. "Why are you awake?"

"Just came back from another date." I sighed. I got irritated just thinking about how this one turned out. It had to be one of the worst thus far. "Tragic, if I must say."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes." I whispered. There was a short pause before either of us spoke. I could hear him breathing over the phone, fighting sleep. I wanted to go to sleep, matter fact, I knew I should have been asleep but I was not exactly ready to retire just yet. Something was missing. "You want to come over?"

"It's three in the morning, Blossom."

"Never stopped you before." I quipped, light humor in my voice. He chuckled.

"That's true. I have class in the morning though around noon and my professor will maim me if I am late again."

"I'll have you up and out by ten at the latest."

"You are a persistent little bugger aren't you?"

"Only for you." I smiled, flirting a little harder. I arched my back against the moonlight, watching my pink pearls glisten. I allowed myself to take another drag of my cigarette against the music coming from my stereo. I was getting warmer. "So how about it? You know you are the only person I call during these times."

"Yeah, I know." He shuffled. "You got condoms because I'm out."

I paused to look inside my side table drawer. I had about three left out of the box of fifty I had bought last month at the drug store. "Yeah, I have a few."

"Alright, little miss perfect; I'll be there in less than five."

The line went dead and there was only a dial tone. I quickly got up to freshen up, extinguishing my cigarette in the ashtray besides my bed. I rummaged through my medicine cabinet to find my feminine toilettes to give myself a quick refresher before changing my underwear. I exchanged my lace panties for an even lacier thong. I took out one of my asymmetrical lounge shirts that gave that 80's dancer look and spritzed on a layer of mango scented body spray. I fluffed up my hair and put on a small layer of clear gloss before there was a light tapping at my bedroom window. There stood Brick, perched up on a branch with that signature smug look on his face. I grinned levitating towards the window to unlock it. I allowed him in and watched intently as he removed his hooded sweatshirt, throwing it into a nearby corner. I didn't even have a chance to properly secure the window before he pulled me down onto the bed. I let out a small squeak before he kissed me, running his hands up my shirt to fondle with my delicate skin.

"Someone is hasty, hm?"

"You woke me up." He retorted, beginning to nibble on my ear. I let out a low moan before slinking my hands up his undershirt and along the contoured valleys of his stomach. He was a toned God. "Date went that bad?" he murmured. I nodded without thinking.

"Touch me." I breathed, yanking his half worn shirt. His hands traveled towards my thighs, spreading them fully apart to nestle himself between them. "Brick."

"Blossom."

I removed my thin fabric of panty, flicking it into oblivion before he removed his pestering undershirt and began working on his pant buckle. I let out low, shallow breaths to try and prepare myself for what happens next. Both Brick and I knew we were playing a dangerous game with fire but neither one of us cared that much. Both Brick and I wanted someone to call our own, someone to love us unconditionally till death due us part and decided we would be each other's substitute until that day came along. I had always wanted that fairytale romance since I was just a young girl and Brick finally decided that after years of studding himself out that he was ready to be in a monogamous relationship with the perfect woman. Of course we tried the whole dating thing but it was mutually decided- mostly on my half- to remain as friends. Brick and I were polar opposites. He wanted a submissive type of woman that would worship the ground he treaded upon and I wanted a man that was willing to be selfless enough to put aside his needs for my own. I was not certain how the whole friends with benefits thing came about but anytime Brick would go on a horrible date or get out of a toxic relationship, he would call me to relieve some much needed stress; I doing the same when it was my turn. I know Brick still has feelings for me and even though I don't want to admit it, I do still have feelings for him too. But it was agreed we just remain friends and wish each other for the best. The sex will only complicate things, we both are aware, but until that time comes, we simply indulge and pretend.


	2. Chocolate

**A/N: I would like to thank my first three reviewers, Marisa Lee, SatoriAtParis, and Still-Me. Thank you for reviewing. I would like to point out that I do not need any PM's from giddy twelve year olds that try and insult me for putting such a 'dirty' fic on FF. I have been on way before you were born. This is a romance story but with suggestive themes. If you are either not old enough or mature enough to handle suitable content, I suggest you look elsewhere. Again, thank you to those who reviewed and favorite-d my story. Enjoy my twisted, dark fantasies. **

**Chapter theme song: "Chocolate" by: Kylie Minogue**

**Brick**

"And you do what again?" I breathed, trying my best to hide my loss of interest. I glanced at my watch for the sixth time tonight and saw it was a quarter to eleven. It was time to end this.

"I dissect bugs and I put them in rice!" she exclaimed happily, smiling through the thick metal wires of her wrap around braces. I wanted to pull my hair out then. "If you like…I can make us a dish sometime."

I fake smiled. "Oh…uhm…"

"How about a drink and some chocolate covered ant rectum?"

I nearly choked on my wine. She just offered me…ant rectum. "Stacy…"

"Stella." She corrected punctually. She began fiddling between her braces to get a piece of her lettuce wrap she had stuck in between her two front teeth. I cringed at the sight of her gums beginning to bleed from her poking and prodding at them with the metal twines. I signaled our waiter for the bill and gave him a look of desperation to make sure he noticed to bring it with haste.

"Right…I…uhm..have class tomorrow morning and as much as I would love chocolate rectum, I can't. love to, but can't."

She did not bother hiding the disappointment. "But you can't be a little late to class? You are in college; not like they are going to call your mommy or something." She gruffed.

The waiter came quickly and placed the bill on the table. I had my credit card ready to hand him and slipped him a small note within the crevice of the bill and my card that instructed for him to be quick about it. This had to be the worst date thus far. I was getting incredibly tired of being one of those idiots that had to resort to online dating to find a decent girlfriend. Needless to say that all of the women I have met from the dating site I frequent either post outdated pictures of themselves from high-school or completely fabricated everything on their profiles. I was running out of patience and money for these dead-end dates.

"See, doll, I have midterms tomorrow and I can't be late, ya' know?"

"I guess." She huffed, folding her arms over her flat chest. She wore a pushup bra earlier that evening filled to the brim with tissues. I immediately lost all interest just as quickly as I got excited when she took out a handful of the tissues from her left breasts to blow her runny nose with…at the dinner table. I lost my appetite then and there. "Well…come in for one drink?"

I let out a nervous laugh, trying to figure out some lie to get me out of here faster. She was clearly interested-obviously more interested than I was- and was dropping mad signals for me to screw her. The Brick three years ago would have not given it a second thought and smashed her only to tip-toe out hours later before she could even notice I was gone, but since then I have matured and began a new chapter in my life. I was no longer 'smash-and-pass' Brick. I wanted to a steady relationship, someone to call my own and possibly begin a life with for the long haul. Sex got so easy to find that a real, genuine connection with someone was as rare as an albino rhino. I had no idea what I was doing but clearly online dating was not it. I been on eight dates this month and they all ended up failing. The first three were decent but they were god awful in personality, the fourth weighed about a good metric ton, then the next three were still stuck on their ex boyfriends that they started bawling their eyes out anytime I asked them a damn question, and now I was faced with a brace faced lunatic that munched on ant butt in her spare time. I sure knew how to pick them.

"Sorry, Stella, homework." I lied. I took out my phone to read the text Blossom had sent me earlier this evening. I did not answer it out of respect and decency for my date but it was clear I was never planning on seeing this chick again. To hell with chivalry. Blossom had asked me how my date was going and if she had to call me as an excuse to get away from the crazy broad. I chuckled at the thought because I actually did consider asking her to do that for a brief second when we first began eating; but I did not want to burden her. I figured she probably be on her own little date with some pathetic loser she met on the dating site. Although Blossom and I are technically 'exes', she is still one of my best-friends. If there was any of my previous girlfriends that I would ever consider dating again it would be Blossom Utonium. She and I broke up on mutual understanding that we were better off as friends, but she wanted it more so than I did. She had her heart set on some guy that went to her school then, Maxwell, and took it upon herself to declare that she wanted to explore her options before she settled down and grew into a monogamous relationship. I did not want to break up, I actually- to this day- regret we ever did, but she insisted and decided we were better off as friends. Part of me knows Blossom still has feelings for me but the other part of me wants to pretend she doesn't see I still have feelings for her- a lot of feelings. Butch and Boomer thought me trying online dating would help get that cutesy redhead out of my system but it only engraved her image much more. These worthless dates were only good for one thing: sex. Seeing as how I get that from Blossom on the regular basis, they were practically useless.

The waiter came back with my receipt much to my pleasure. I left a handsome tip before I grabbed the remainder of my leftovers, standing to leave. Stella followed dottily, occasionally rubbing her manicured hands along my shirt to massage the crevice of my back. I flinched a little at the unwelcomed attention before I told her to quit it. Apparently she took that to be very flirtatious and it only made her do it more, this time rubbing her fingers along my spine towards my butt to give it a nice squeeze. I had to restrain myself from hitting the poor girl. I was already genetically stronger than her and with the added bonus of my supernatural strength I would surely send her either to the emergency room or straight to the morgue.

The entire ride to her place was horrible. If she was not pulling up her already ridiculously short dress to show me that was not wearing any underwear or attempting to reach into my lap to give me a handjob, she was toying around with the knobs of my stereo or singing the lyrics to a horrible fake love song. I would occasionally groan, stopping at red lights intentionally just to get a quick breath and clear my head. I couldn't get to her house soon enough. She gave one last attempt to get me inside once we arrive outside her home by stripping down to her bra, much to my semi-pleasure, and hopping into my lap to give me a wet, sloppy kiss. The hormone-driven man inside of me wanted to just bang her right there, braces and all, but the gentleman that had recently evolved over the years of my promiscuity declined her offer and refused her for the last time. She didn't take rejection very well; stomping out of my car once she got dressed, throwing a rock at my windshield before she flipped me the bird. I called her all sorts of names before I decided to be the bigger person and just drive off before I got really upset. I just recently got my car out of the mechanic shop because I got into a pretty bad accident in a street race. Butch, Boomer and I were racing down I-98 when a couple of hotshots thought it would be a good idea to race their Chevy Caviler against my Charger. Though I did win the race, and score a couple hundred bucks in the process, I dinged up the body of my beloved 'Cynthia' and it cost me a lot more than what I won. Once again, my pride and ego got in the way.

"Hello?" her voice rang through my ears like an angelic symphony. I smiled.

"Sup, little miss perfect; you awake?"

She giggled. "Yeah, I am. How did your date go?"

I sighed, not really wanting to discuss it. She was definitely someone I wanted to forget. "Terrible to say the least. She had metal braces that wrapped around her head and likes to eat chocolate covered ants."

"Ew." She laughed. "Was she at least attractive?"

"Yeah, I guess. She tried to sleep with me but I turned her down."

"Oh la la." She sing-songed, blowing kisses into the phone. "Did she try and get a little frisky in the restaurant?"

"No, but in my car she damn near got naked for me and tried to give me a hand job."

I heard Blossom choke slightly, stifling a small giggle before she took a small swig of water. "Wow, she was very foreword I see." I nodded in agreement. There was a small pause. "So, where are you headed now?"

I shrugged, being caught at a red light. I took my phone off speaker, placing it to my right ear. I glanced at my watch. It was just about midnight. "I guess home. It's about midnight and I have class in the morning."

"I thought you don't have class until one on Thursdays?"

"I don't." I acknowledged, persistently watching the light. I took a moment to glance around me and saw that I was alone in the intersection. Townsville became very desolate in the wee hours of the night during the weekdays. "I just have to study for a few exams coming up."

"Need any help?" she offered, lust clinging to her voice. I smirked.

"Not any of the kind you're offering." I quipped back.

She let out a low rumble of laughter before a soft moan escaped her precious lips. "I am alone, you know."

"I bet."

"The professor is still at one of his conferences while Bubbles and Buttercup are out with your brothers on their respective dates…" she paused, letting her voice trail off. I could feel myself stiffen, my heart rate increasing with every syllable she spoke. Her sultry tone igniting a forbidden flame that ignited a passion I deeply oppressed. "It would just be you and me."

"Didn't I just see you the other day?"

"Yeah, but you know you miss me." I felt her smile on the other line. She wasn't lying either. "So how about it? You rather go home to a cold…empty bed, or cuddle with yours truly?"

I watched as the light turned green, standing still as I debated with myself on what to do next. I was only five minutes away from Blossom's house if I kept going straight, but if I turned left like I originally planned on doing, I would be home in less than twenty. As much as I knew I needed to study, I knew I could ace those exams in my sleep. Physics and Chemistry being my strongest subjects since high school; giving me the realization that I wanted to pursue biochemical engineering as my major instead of literature as I originally declared. I wanted to see Blossom, my body yearned to connect with her more than it craved to sleep; but I did not want to get too caught up in feelings. Blossom made it clear on various occasions we were strictly friends with benefits and that I needed to stop emotionally clinging onto her. That was easier said than done. You cannot fall out of love just as quickly as you dived right in. I never told Blossom that I loved her; I always kept it to myself in fear of sounding like some emotional pussy. She told me she loved me, but the day she did I just remained silent and kept watching her go down on me. I kept looking at the green light, unconsciously pressing against the gas pedal towards the direction my heart wanted me to go towards.

I arrived at Blossom's house in three minutes flat, unknowingly realizing the decision I had made and that I was speed walking to the front door of the house. Before I could press the door bell, Blossom had swung it open; revealing herself in a black, lace negligee with garters, sheer thigh high stockings, and red six-inch heels. I didn't have a chance to properly react before she grabbed my tie and pulled me into the house. There was a small picnic laid out for us on the living room floor, a checkered blanket covered with mounds of pillows, chocolate covered strawberries, and whip cream with candles surrounding the edges along the fireplace. Blossom graced a mischievous smirk before she escorted me towards my spot, pushing me down into a vast array of pillows before she untied her signature pink bow in her hair. I keenly watched as her thick, auburn tendrils draped down her back and over her pert mounds, drinking in her divine beauty like a hypnotic drug. I tried to touch the baby soft flesh of her thigh but she swatted my hand away, wagging her finger with a small smile.

To a rhythm only she knew, her hips began to slowly sway back and forth. She would slowly grind her hips, sensually pulling at the fabric of her lingerie. My mouth remained parted, me roughly biting my lower lip every time she would sashay seductively over towards me. Whenever I tried to touch her, she would only pull away; making the experience much more exciting. With a light grin, she finally put an end to my misery and placed herself atop of my lap, caressing my erected length against her backside as she leaned in for a kiss. She picked up a chocolate covered strawberry, feeding it to me. She pushed back my red baseball cap, throwing it somewhere in the kitchen before she began to undress me. I went in for a kiss, lips locking as our tongues began an intimate dance that only they were accustomed to. My head screamed for me to finally tell her, but all I could think of was dripping the melted chocolate off one of the strawberries she had fed to me onto her taut stomach only for me to lick off.

_Chocolate…_


	3. The Zone

**Chapter theme song: "The Zone" by: The Weekend ft. Drake**

**Blossom**

I met Shane at the library on campus in the ancient history section looking for a book on Homer's _Odyssey_ for his senior thesis. I was so in my zone, listening to some alternative music that I had not seen him standing behind me; chuckling at my out of sync dance moves from the 1980's. Being a book runner had its perks; I was allowed to run down the desolate aisles of the library without running into anyone-ever- and have my own little 'world' to think and do whatever. Towards the sixth and seventh floors where the ancient Greek tragedies were located, it could be betted on that there would not be anyone on the floors during the late evening hours of my shift. Majority of the freshman population only used those floors for freshman reading requirements but past eleven in the morning, it grew ominously quiet. When I ran into Shane, I barely looked around to see if I was alone. I popped in my earphones and let the sweet rhythmic vibrations of a bass drum and electric guitars flood my ears as I began my gypsy. What made me notice a clearly amused, and quite attractive, grey-eyed deity was the fact that I ran into him, practically knocking him over and crushing his rib cage in the process.

"_I am so sorry!" I yelped, quickly removing myself from atop of the man I nearly just beat into the ground. He winced in small pain as I got off of him, clutching his sides. I bit my lower lip, panicking. "Oh, I am so sorry!"_

"_You sure are heavy for such a small lady." He moaned in pain, eyes squeezed tight as he swayed side to side._

"_Yeah, well, it comes with the territory." I mumble, trying to survey the damage. I used my x-ray vision to give his body a quick scan over before I made any sudden moves. He had a fractured rib along with a few minor cuts and bruises. I instantly felt horrible. I guess when I fell I lunged far too hard and landed directly on his sides. With my super strength, I can normally control myself; but when in situations of sheer alarm or panic, it gets the best of me from time to time. _

_I watched as the young man cried in agony, the pain of a fractured rib suddenly kicking in after his adrenaline levels balanced. I took in a deep gulp of air before I firmly pressed my palms against his left side. I felt around through his shirt first so it would not seem like I was violating him in the least but I could barely feel where the fracture was. I finally decided against it and went all in. He looked at me, asking me what the hell I was doing but I told him to trust me. I felt alongside his rib cage, thumbing the fractured area delicately to find the source of the problem. Once I found it, I did a quick scan over to double check myself before I went and used my healing powers to mend the fracture back together. As Bubbles, Buttercup, and I got older and physically matured, out powers also evolved. I attained healing abilities and fire breath, Bubbles acquired supersonic hearing, and Buttercup had extreme flexibility and the ability of controlling the weather. _

_I took in a deep breath and concentrated, beginning to transfer my powers onto the poor boy's wound. I watched intently as his entire left side illuminated into a bright blue. I saw through the corner of my eyes that the he was calming down, his face showing relief of pain as he stopped squirming under my touch. I used the moment to get a good glimpse of the man. He was handsome, very handsome, with shaggy brownish, blonde hair and the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen. His teeth were as pearly white as a freshwater pearl without any hint of natural flaw. His cheek bones were perfectly structured and the small line of facial hair that lined his chin leading along his cheeks was nicely shaped and trimmed. I hue of crimson crept through my cheeks as my eyes traveled further down his body, noticing how perfectly sculpted he was. I felt around his torso to mangle with the ripples and valleys of his chiseled chest and stomach; trying my hardest to not snake my hands further south to become nestled in a patch of damp curly hair. I let out a small cough, finally separating myself from damn near molesting the poor boy. I allowed him the opportunity to survey the damage. _

"_Wow…how did you do that?" his eyes remained glued onto his side. He examined and poked around where the wounds used to be. I noticed he had a rather large tribal tattoo back piece towards the center of his back. "That was…wow."_

"_It's a gift." I mumbled. Our eyes finally met. His reminded me of a majestic grey wolf ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. I felt my hue deepen. "I-I'm so sorry for running into you like that. Normally no one is in this section after a certain hour of the day."_

"_It's alright; I was too busy being mesmerized by your beauty to care how off beat you were."_

_We stared at each other for a brief while, me finally bursting into small laughter out of amusement and a trickle of nerves. "That was a bit corny."_

"_Yeah…" he agreed, letting out a low rumble of laugher as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He flashed me a small smile. "But at least I got to hear your laugh. You have a beautiful laugh."_

_I could not help myself. I let myself grin widely, baring all my teeth as I let out a small snort. I quickly covered my nose and mouth, turning a dark burgundy. He let out another round of smooth laughter, finding me cute. "What's your name, beautiful?"_

"_B-blossom." I half-snorted, mentally finding all sorts of ways to kick myself and wish I could disappear. I watched him grin a bit wider, finally standing up to stretch before he extended a hand. I grabbed it and allowed myself to be met with him at full-height. He was about six three to my mere frame of five four. I turned away quickly to mask the deepening hue in my face. This man was doing something to me I was unfamiliar with._

"_I'm Shane." He offered his name. "And I think your snorting is kind of cute if you asked me, Blossom."_

"_Thank you." I snorted again. I wanted to melt away into a puddle instantaneously. I heard him grab the book he was looking for from off of the floor, creeping up from behind to become face to face with me._

"_You want to grab a smoothie or something at the café downstairs? It'll be my treat."_

_I took a moment to calm down before I answered. "I'm sorry, but I am still working. I won't be off until around midnight."_

"_That's too bad. Well, maybe later tomorrow if you are free and promise not to crush my ribs again with your super strength." _

_I smiled again, this time less creepily. "I would like that very much."_

The next day he took me to coffee at a nearby coffee shop a few blocks down from campus. I did not realize how long we had been there until a barista informed us that they would be closing in about an hour when we arrived around noon. Without even noticing it, we were talking for over eight hours; chatting away about anything and everything from literature, politics, music, childhoods, hobbies, old flames, to how we took our lattes. He and I drank about two cups of Carmel macchiato with a splash of hazelnut, ate a few apple crusted pastries, and split a tuna sandwich. Once we realized how late it had been, he invited me out to dinner at the pizzeria next door where we shared a pepperoni and sausage thin crust pizza. I had such a good time that by the time the evening was coming to a close I did not want to leave. I damn near spent twelve hours with this man in a single sitting and did not mind in the least. He drove me home and even walked me to my door, telling me how good of a day he had with it just being the two of us. I wanted him to kiss me- no _needed_ him to kiss me- but he proved to be a gentleman and settled on placing a small peck on my left hand before disappearing into the night.

I crept into my home smiling widely, face flushed as my emotions raced like a stampede of wild stallions. I enjoyed myself so much that I only wanted to call him as soon as he got home but decided against it to avoid seeming 'clingy'. To my delight, he sent me a text letting me know he made it home safely while asking me to go out with him the following weekend to a club he frequents. He was a DJ there on Saturdays and thought it would be cool if I stopped by to hear his set and grab a bite to eat afterwards. I replied back instantly with an all capital letter response that I knew he was sure to like.

I picked out a dress that week after my last day of classes, wanting to wear something a little 'provocative' in order to grab and _keep_ his attention. I set my eyes on a cutesy, red peplum number that I bought from some on-trend store downtown. I picked out some white lace booties to contrast with the deep red and decided to wear my hair down instead of my usual high ponytail. My sisters surveyed me through the hallway, peeping in occasionally to give their appraisal and approval before settling into their own plans. They asked me a few times where I was head and with whom but I wanted to keep that tidbit to myself. I did not need my sisters to know who Shane was because of their bias towards Brick. Both my sisters and Brick's brothers all wanted us to stop 'playing around' and get back together so there could finally be peace and a reduction of tension. Bubbles and Boomer and Buttercup and Butch felt awkward being around Brick and I knowing that we weren't an item anymore. My sister's disapproved of any man I dated that was not Brick anyway so it was no point in telling them I was headed out to see, and possibly sleep with, another man.

I arrived at the club a little after midnight like Shane had instructed me. His set was from midnight to two in the morning in an electronic, techno, hip-hop club uptown. There were people jammed packed wall to wall in the place that it was hard to even maneuver to the bar without getting bumped into or knocked over. I saw Shane on stage with his headphones, spinning a few records while fiddling with a few knobs on his mixer before he finally noticed me in the sea of people. He waved to me and signaled for me to head towards the bar. The bartender tapped me on the shoulder and asked my name, only to tell me that Shane had set up a tab earlier that night just for me so there was no limit on what I could order. I blushed, turning to thank him before he went back to work. I ordered a strawberry daiquiri with a hint of pineapple juice. The bartender clearly knew I was not yet twenty-one but knew that since I was with Shane, I was alright in his book. I took a small sip, feeling someone knick me on my shoulder. I turned around only to find Brick JoJo standing before me.

Brick looked mighty good. His signature red cap was- of course- backwards as he donned an all black button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up towards the crook of his forearms. He wore white jeans and black fabric, lace up sneakers with a small sliver chain that connected from a loophole on his pant buckle to the wallet in his right side pocket. Although it was very crowded and musky, I could smell the delicate, masculine scent of Brick's cologne; a light sandalwood and apricot flavor that stimulated my senses. I felt myself weaken as he moved closer, snaking his way around my bar stool to whisper in my ear.

"What are you doing here?"

"On a date." I softly replied. I felt him stiffen. "Why are you here?"

"My brother's thought it be a good idea to get out of the house."

"Where are they?"

"Getting drunk." He replied swiftly. He set the half-empty drink he nursed on the glass counter top of the bar. "You look beautiful tonight, Blossom."

I felt myself blush, feeling a warm, familiar sensation course through my veins and throughout my core. Brick leaned in closer, his toned chest pressing softly against my erected nipples through the fabric of my dress. I held my breath. "You should get back to your brothers." I gently spoke.

He remained quiet for a minute. "Nah, I rather play with you little miss perfect." I felt him grin.

Before I could respond back, Brick JoJo had grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd of people towards a secluded VIP room he had to himself. There were a few scantily clad females that had been waiting for him to return but he dismissed them just as quickly as they had come in. There were a few random bottles of champagne, vodka, and tequila along with arbitrary choices of juice. In the middle of the glass table in the middle of the room, there was a stainless steel stripper pole. I watched Brick intimately, eyeing him closely as he took a bottle of champagne from atop of the table; taking a small swig before he plopped against the u-shaped sectional. His arms were spread apart on either side of the couch, legs widened as his posture deepened. His eyes were lidded with lusts and desire, breath growing ragged as he scanned me delicately. I watched him bite his lower lip, licking his lips slightly.

I kicked off my heels, levitating towards the pole as I gently landed against the glass. I gave him a pleading look. He silently assured me I was safe. I began my tantric dance. I grinded my hips against the misty air, the strobe lights dancing against my creamy, ivory skin along with the vibrating tempo of the music as I twisted and turned slowly against the pole. I allowed myself to slide down against the perspiring metal, eyes locked to Brick's as he sipped his bottle of champagne. I spread my legs eagle, exposing my Brazilian wax through my lace panty, into a Chinese split. I reached up against the pole, pulling myself up gracefully while swaying my hips against the melody. I pushed the hem of my dress to rest against my waist, turning to climb the pole; turning and spinning into an erotic gymnast. I watched as Brick rose, erection fledged proudly as he grabbed my hands; leading towards the couch. He lifted me up off the ground, me wrapping my legs around his waist as we connected for a passionate kiss. We landed against the sofa one last time, his hands gliding against my glitter dusted skin, toying at the fabric of my underwear. I felt him nibble and bite lightly on my neck, leaving his personal insignia to claim me as his. His fingers snaked into the moist valley of my nether lips, a raspy moan electing from my Chanel kissed lips. I heard him whisper something in my ear.

_Ima' touch you right…_

**A/N: Thank you to my supporters and fans. I am humbly grateful that this story is received well. I love you guys so much. Trust me, if I feel this story gets too…explicit…I will hike up the rating to 'M' but at this point, I feel that it is only eluding to the obvious and mature teens and adults can handle this type of content. Again, thank you for your readership. I am humbly grateful. The plot will thicken next chapter, trust me. Questions, comments, suggestions, concerns, feel free to PM me and/or leave a review. Thank you for enjoying my dark twisted fantasies. **


	4. Deal Is Off

**Chapter Theme Song: "Deal Is Off" by: Avonna Sunshine**

**Brick**

"_You like this, hm?" She whispered, grinding her hips against the growing bulge in my pants. I bit my lower lip, a soft moan escaping into the cloak of night. I gripped the pink sheets and allowed myself to fall prey to her tender kiss. She trailed a soft lick down my chin, landing on the crevice of my neck with a soft murmur. My hands began to roam her creamy thighs, prying them open to nestle myself deeper between them. She pushed me deeper into the vast array of pillows before unbuttoning my work shirt painstakingly slow. I let out a carnal growl before I ripped the thin fabric of her panty. She squeaked, letting her auburn hair flow freely into the soft wind that cascaded from the open window of her skylight. A small shiver coursed down my spine and I was unsure if it was from the newfound chill or the intense pleasure she was giving me; either way, it delighted and ignited me. _

_I decided to let her dominate me, allowing her to pin my hands against the silk fabric of her decorative pillows. She graced a wicked smirk, licking her glossed lips before removing her night shirt. She wore no bra so that made things a bit easier. I reached out to touch her tender flesh but she swatted my hand away, swirling her hips against my pelvis to inflict a euphoric pain that I loved. I watched her begin to unbuckle my pants, flinging the rest of my shirt to the wayside as I watched her work. She never once took her eyes off me. _

"_Am I doing this like she does?" I nodded, silent. She smiled. "I'm going to make you forget that girl."_

_I hope so. It was all I could register before she slid a fragile hand against my erected length. I caught my breath, swearing loudly at her angelic touch. I felt her manicured nails gently scrape against the ridge, gripping tightly around my shaft for a light squeeze. "April…." I breathed. I heard her moan, continuing to divulge in my fantasies. She finally removed that stupid wig and massive bow to release her raven curls. I watched them nestle against the valley of her breasts before she leaned up for a kiss. She breathed that she loved me and I returned the favor right before I entered her. Only that it was for the girl she pretended to be._

"Brick!" I looked up from my textbook and found the angry eyes of Blossom herself. I yawned passively. "Are you deaf!?"

"I was studying, Red." I removed my headphones and turned down my music. I looked down at my book and saw I was on the same damn page I was 'reading' and hour before. By this rate I was going to get nothing done staying over here. "It's getting late anyway, I better get going so I can really study."

I began to shuffle my books into my backpack, hearing Blossom scurry to her bed before turning off the lights. I let out a small sigh. "Not tonight, Red."

"What's gotten into you lately?" she whispered, slinking a slender arm from around my neck, towards my chest. She kissed my neck gently before nipping at my earlobe. I politely turned her away, getting up from her desk.

"Turn the lights back on." I commanded. "I said not tonight."

She huffed, standing in front of me for a brief moment before flicking on the light switch. I readjusted my baseball cap and headed for the door. She grabbed my forearm, pulling my closer to her damp frame. I watched her grow crestfallen, the still dripping tendrils of her hair clinging to her flushed cheeks. I tried not to look at her hardened buds against the fabric of her loosely clinging shirt, shifting my gaze to the window instead. I felt her hand reach up to touch my face, caressing my cheek ever-so-softly before turning to face me. "Brick…"

Her voice was soft and non-threatening, almost concerned. I pushed her away, moving towards the door. "I said not tonight, Red! Damn, get off me!"

She let out a low gasp, clutching herself before she stormed right up to me. "What the hell has gotten into you? You have been acting funny towards me for about a month now."

"Just let it go, Red."

"I can't!" she roared, pulling me again. I let out a low growl, getting angry. "What is going on with you?

"Blossom, touch me again and we are going to have a couple of problems."

My voice was stern, direct, and commanding against her softer one. She was taken aback for a second before being flooded with anger. She shoved me against the wall, calling me a slew of profanities before throwing a glass vase a few feet away from my head. I threw down my backpack and returned the favor; shoving her against the bed before punching her directly in the heart of her left side. She shrieked out in pain, cradling herself in fetal position. I almost felt bad had it not been for the roundhouse kick she struck against my forehead. She added a punch or two for good measure before carrying me outside her bedroom window to take the rest of our fight in the backyard.

Before I could get a word in edge wise, Blossom landed a three punch combo against my rib cage, finishing it off with a low kick against my ankles that sent me tumbling to the damp ground in a heartbeat. I tried to counterattack before she threw another dirty blow but she was already straddling my, punching my chest and neck in a fit of rage. I grabbed her lift fist in mid-punch, pulling her to my side to straddle her in return. I She began kicking and screaming but I silenced her with a small kiss. She bit my lip, angry tears streaming down her face as I yanked her wet ponytail. I pinned her further into the grass, kissing her again. This time she gave in and allowed my tongue to begin an intimate dance with her over the lingering taste of copper. She gazed at me when I pulled away, confused, angry and distraught; trying to study and anticipate my next move.

I laid my head against the crevice of her breasts, listening to her heartbeat pound rapidly against her chest; her breathing ragged and unsteady. Her hands were shaky as her palms we sweaty. I roamed her delicate, porcelain skin before intertwining her fingers with mine in a passionate kiss. She arched her back, pushing herself against my chest as she spread her legs eagle. I watched her quickly pull away to untie her hair ribbon, allowing her frayed locks to frame her face perfectly. I felt myself stiffen at the sight of Blossom, my mind wandering to her caressing herself against the sudsy cloth when she was in the shower. I embraced her, pulling her frame against mine. She wrapped her arms around me and allowed me to remove her blouse. I exposed her chest and began nipping at her swollen pearls against the spotting moonlight. She moaned against my touch, tilting her head back to relish in her sin. I leaned her back against the grass, placing myself against her clothed womanhood before I continued.

"Blossom…" I let out a carnal whisper. "Leave him."

"W-hat?" she breathed, too focused on the orchestrated movements of my tongue against her flesh.

"Leave Shane." I repeated, this time a bit louder. "He can't pleasure you like only I can."

Blossom let out a louder moan when my hands began to journey further south, knocking on the entrance of her panty. I traced the outline of her secret intimate before finding myself inside her warm. She squirmed in delight against my touch. "Brick!"

"Blossom." I breathed. I gave her another kiss, this time not wanting to break it. She moaned. "Stay with me, Blossom."

"What about…A-April?" she stuttered. "You like her."

"But I _love_ you." I finally spoke after what seemed like eternity. She grew rigid, almost frozen against me before pulling away completely. She reached for her forgotten shirt, quickly putting it back on to shield herself from my prying eyes. I took a moment to collect myself as well, getting up to take a quick walk around the house to allow my nerves and my loins to settle down. When I came back to the front of the house, I saw Blossom waiting for me as she held my backpack. She refused to make eye contact with me and decided on only remaining silent.

"So you have nothing to say right now?" She remained silent. I snatched my backpack from her grip, still glaring at her like a hawk after its first meal of the day. She had her head lowered; finding the concrete still spotted with rain more intriguing. I reached to touch her but she pulled away angrily. "Really Blossom? You're going to act like a little cunt right now?"

That struck a chord. She slapped me, hard. The wavering stinging mixed with the brisk kiss of the night air made the pain much more amplified than it needed to be. I swore softly, trying to control my anger. "You jerk!" she screamed. "Why do this to me?"

"You slapped me!"

"You deserved it, Brick JoJo!" she spat with venom. "You call me a cunt after you grope and molest me in my backyard and have the audacity to tell me that you love me?" She scoffed. I felt offended. "Are you kidding me?"

"Blossom-"

"Where was this when I told you I_ loved_ you?" she continued. "When I said that I loved you and only wanted to be with you, where was this…this…this…other Brick, huh? Where was he lurking? Or did he just not give a damn and only wanted the sex?"

"Now you know that is far from the truth, Blossom!" I defended. "I was never just after the sex with you and you know this just as well as I do."

"So what was it then, Brick? You clearly didn't feel this way back when we were together or else we wouldn't be in this mess and I wouldn't be falling in love with another man!"

That stunned me. I watched as Blossom stood victoriously, her words piercing through my heart like a double edged sword. She and Shane have been dating for a little over a month now and have been spending damn near everyday together. Since our last rendezvous at the club a while back, I have barely had any time to spend with Blossom. I would call and text but they mostly went unanswered. She and Shane were either always out together or spending the night over each other's homes. I grew so damn irritated that after a long night of drinking and partying with my brothers and a few RRB groupies, I found myself so intoxicated that I had a ménage a trios with my current 'fling' April and her best-friend, Kylie. Kylie understood it was just a one-night stand type of thing but April figured she could try and let it develop into something much more than what I was looking for. After a while, I grew to care about her but never with the same rigor as Blossom. My heart and mind was stuck in the past as my life warp sped into the future.

"You…" I swallowed hard. "Love him?"

She remained quiet. "I don't know yet but I have these feelings for him that I never felt before." She paused to gather her thoughts.

I didn't want to hear anything else about him. The mere thought of him even touching Blossom was enough to make me want to blow. "Leave him."

"Brick…"

"Leave him." I spoke again, this time with more bass in my tone. She took a few steps back. "I love you, Blossom Utonium. Does that hold any merit?"

She remained speechless, this time only responding with a small yet gentle kiss being placed upon my right cheek. "Brick…I loved you once but…my feelings went unreturned."

"They were returned, Blossom; I was just too damn scared of saying them! I didn't want to come off like some pussy getting all emotional and shit in front of you." I bellowed out honestly. I felt myself grow numb. "Just tell me you will leave him."

She gazed into my eyes; wiping stray droplets of water from my face that I was unsure came from either the sudden drizzle of rain or the small tears that crept out from the crevice of my eyes. She tried to speak but was unable to find the right words to say. Instead of forcing her to speak some false sentiments into my ear, I placed a single chase kiss upon her lips before turning to head towards my car. I didn't dare turn around but I knew she was standing in the same spot I left her. I fumbled for my car keys in my jacket pocket, finally finding them to rev up the engine. I tossed one last glance her way before speeding off into the night. I thought about going home but the last thing I wanted to see was my brother's cuddled up with Bubbles and Buttercup on the sofa watching some cheesy romantic comedy.

I flipped through my phone and searched for her number. She picked up immediately, happiness and wanting eliciting through the speaker as she spoke. She gave me directions to her place again. I turned on the wiper blades and sped through every yellow light to her place. I felt my chest clench at first sight of her. She was dressed casually, donning a silk night dress and plush house slippers as she stood in the driveway waiting for me. Her dark hair blew in the night, fighting with the evening sky for its beauty. I removed the keys out of the ignition, taking a last glance at the picture of Blossom I had perched on my dashboard near the speedometer. I removed it, ripping it half before shoving it in my backseat.

April reached out her cocoa kissed hand to grab mine, pulling me inside her house. She led me upstairs and into her bedroom. There were a slew of lit candles graced upon the edges of the walk way and the windowpane; a small kiss before she shut and locked the bedroom door.

_Our love is no more…it's time I reclaim myself for no one else but me_

**A/N: I know I been MIA for some time but between being a mother, wife, and a student it is so much time and work and you sometimes forget to do things for yourself. I am currently on spring break and have a weekend free of my husband and baby girl so I will be updating like crazy. Thank you again for everyone's support and readership. It makes me happy and inspires me. I am humbly grateful. Any questions or comments feel free to review of PM me. **


	5. Ex Again

**Blossom**

**Chapter theme song: 'Ex Again' by: Eric Bellinger ft. Jhene Aiko**

I angrily bit into my tuna sandwich, glaring from afar. They were perched up on a tree up ahead with a picnic sprawled down below. She was giggling about something, twirling her hair as she grinned like a love struck school girl. I watched as Brick wrapped a lone arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him before offering her another cup of hot-chocolate. I took another bite of my angry sandwich, still glaring. She was a pretty girl I had to admit, a little different than what I was used to seeing him entertain his time with but beautiful nonetheless. She was a deep mocha complexioned woman, around my height of five three even with a full head of soft coils and curls. She had a toned physique that could make a lingerie model green with envy while being masculine enough to not be considered fragile and dainty. I kept asking myself what he saw in her and what exactly she had that entranced him so quickly. My mind kept pushing the thoughts of sex and intimacy but that could not have been the case. They barely knew each other…right?

"Hey, you." I snapped out of my trance, looking at Shane return with the two ice-cream cones, one vanilla and one chocolate, he had promised. "Got you a little something."

I forced a small smile, thanking him before taking a well-deserved lick. I kept darting my attention between Shane and Brick and the girl he was with. They were now laid out against the picnic blanket cuddling and kissing. I don't know why but it made my blood boil. I gave my cone another lick, this time a bit more forceful than I intended. "You ok?"

I looked at Shane, smiling. "Yeah, just peachy."

"Seems like you are pissed off at that ice-cream cone over there." He chuckled. "Did I get the right flavor?"

"Oh, yes. It's fine, really. I am just looking at Brick over there with...that woman."

Shane took a lick of his own cone, scooping up half his sprinkled topping in a single swoop. He swallowed. "You mean April?" he pointed in her direction. "She is pretty sweet; I had a small chat with her on the way here."

I fumed in memory. I don't know whose bright idea it was to have a 'family' picnic today, let alone have us all ride together to the park, but the ride was nothing short of awkward. Of course the two couples, Bubbles and Boomer and Butch and Buttercup sat peacefully and happily together; joking, laughing, and talking amongst themselves during the short drive to the plaza. Brick and I, on the other hand, had tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. I sat with Shane and expected to see Brick lazily wander into the mini-van alone with his signature red hooded sweatshirt and smug attitude. To my surprise, he towed in one of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen and introduced her to the 'family' as his girlfriend.

Our eyes met briefly before he escorted her into the vehicle, sitting next to her while allowing her to cuddle into his arms. She shot me a snotty glance when she caught my peeping at them from the second row, but I brushed it off and overdid the theatrics with Shane.

"What does she do?"

He shrugged, biting into his cone. "From what she told me briefly, she is an art student and an avid skateboarder at some local skate park near downtown."

"That's it?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. I watched Shane's brows furrow in question, I quickly avoid them to eat my ice-cream. "I mean, oh."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you are a trying to be nosey in your friend's personal life."

I pretended to be repulsed by the idea of knowing anything about Brick Jojo; but the fact was that I was desperate to know. Since the night he confessed his love to me, things have been weird between us and we haven't spoken in over three weeks. "Me, care about Brick JoJo's life?" I sucked in a breath. "I could care less what that man does in his spare time."

"You sure?" Shane questioned, getting an unfamiliar vibe. I never told him that Brick and I used to date, let alone screw around for a while until feelings became too much to ignore. Shane was a smart man, so I am confident he can sense there is some tension between the two of us but prayerful that the poor boy doesn't look too deep into it for his sake. The last thing I want him to know is I basically see my ex-boyfriend daily and although we aren't speaking currently, he professed his undying love for me and I cannot explain for the life of me why it makes me so angry seeing him with another woman when I have a perfectly good man beside me.

I nodded. "Absolutely." I kissed him on the cheek. He kissed me on my lips as my reward, my chocolate ice-cream intermingling with his vanilla as we swirled out tongues together in an erotic dance. I tossed the rest of my cone into the grass, wrapping my arms around his neck before laying him gently on our checkered blanket. He broke free from our tango, getting one last good taste of his treat before allowing it to join with mine somewhere near the willow tree. I pounced on him gently, straddling his waist as I began to rock back and forth against the growing bulge in his pants.

He bit his bottom lip, letting out a low, raspy moan as his hands found their way into my braided hair. "You are amazing you know that?"

I blushed, kissing him again. "So are you."

"What are you doing tonight?" I paused to think momentarily, contemplating if all my homework was completed and if I had the early morning shift at the library tomorrow. Once I was cleared of both I replied and told him I was free. "Let's go out to dinner, a romantic dinner for two anywhere you like on me."

"Are you asking me on a date, sir?"

"Why, I think I am my lady." He wriggled his eyebrows for good measure, letting out some creepy laugh he learned from one of his favorite movies. I giggled, giving him another peck on the cheek. "So, does the lady accept?"

I nodded. "I would be honored."

I got from atop of him to stand, reaching out a hand to pull him up. We brushed off a few pieces of grass and stray dirt before packing up our picnic blanket and basket. It was a quarter past five and the sun was beginning to set. As romantic as the scenery was, I had to hurry and find the professor to get him to take Shane and I home so I could get ready for my date. I was in the mood for Mexican food and this cute little Mexican restaurant in downtown Townsville have great food, an upscale, high-class ambience while providing a fun atmosphere. There was also a limitless margarita bar past eight as well for the first fifty patrons and I wanted to be one of the first in line.

Shane excused himself to find a restroom so he would be jittery during the car ride home, leaving me to finish packing up all the stuff from our semi-romantic picnic for two. I glanced back over near the tree where Brick and April were resting, but they were gone. I scanned the area, hoping to find them making out or something along those lines but to my disappointment Brick and that lovely woman he calls his girlfriend were nowhere to be found. I had to mentally kick myself and tell myself to stop being so creepy and stalker-like. Here I was, spending time with one of the most romantic guys to ever rush into my life-literally- and I was too busy thinking about Brick JoJo and his girl toy. I could not explain it but it seriously bothered me knowing he had a girlfriend, especially since just three weeks ago he confessed his eternal love to me…in not so many words.

I let out a low sigh, finally folding up the blanket and grabbing my shoes to head towards the car. I saw my sisters cuddled up with their men, waving. They asked me if I was planning on leaving so soon and I replied that I had a date later this evening. They both gave me thumbs up while Bubbles immediately bolted up to bum rush me for a hug, swinging me around. Although my sisters preferred me with Brick, they took a liking to Shane and found him to be a complete gentleman and easy to get along with more so than they could with Brick. It was weird at first, especially when he would come over to see me and find the five of them sitting on the living room sofa watching movies and it suddenly grew quiet. But eventually, all tension eased up a little and my sisters and Boomer and Butch came around to actually finding Shane to be a pretty good guy. Now, all that was left to do was try and do the same with April…

"Where you guys going?" Bubbled chirped excitedly. "Is it anywhere fancy?"

I shook my head. "He said it could be my choice but I just want to get something a little laid back yet a little tasteful to get that downtown experience."

She nodded, thinking. "What about that seafood restaurant near Mrs. Bellum's apartment? The mayor took her there and she brought back leftovers but didn't have a taste for them anymore so she gave them to me. It was really yummy."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Mexican."

"You should hit up the endless margarita restaurant on Fifth Avenue!" Buttercup called out from the arms of Butch, grinning. "Butch and I went there the other night and got completely wasted."

I laughed in remembrance. Buttercup came home around four in the morning the other night drunk as a skunk. She reeked of alcohol and tortilla chips and could barely stand, let alone walk up the stairs to her bedroom. Apparently it was the big hockey game on that night and she and Butch got a little carried away with all the excitement at the bar. She ended up passing out on the stairs while Butch didn't even make it through the front door- making his bed in the front lawn next to the sprinklers.

"That's where I want to go. Shane and I are headed out to change and we were going to make our way down there right after."

"Really!?" A female voice called out from behind, startling me. It was April standing next to Brick JoJo. He had his hood up, as usual, smoking a cigarette; trying to not make eye-contact with me. I immediately blushed, looking down at my bare feet and wishing I had decided to paint them earlier this morning instead of leaving those ugly islands of chipped polish. "Brick and I was headed that way as well."

"Oh." I deadpanned.

"You guys should double date." Bubbles giggled, jumping up and down. "I always wanted to do that but Buttercup and Butch talk too dirty and Blossom and Brick…"

"No!" Brick and I shouted in unison, scaring each other and ourselves. I cleared my throat to speak first. "I mean…I'm sure they want their alone time. Brick and April don't want to be bothered with Shane and I on a romantic date."

"Oh, we don't mind. Do we, Brick?" April turned her dark brown eyes towards Brick, smiling widely. She encased him in a small hug, pecking him on the cheek. I frowned.

"April, let's not do this here."

"Oh, come on. I think a double date will be fun."

Before I could form a rebuttal, Shane had resurfaced; startling me slightly when he came up from behind to kiss my neck and wrap his strong arms around my waist. I immediately turned around and kissed him-with tongue- but felt instantly guilty afterwards. It was not a kiss to show him how much I wanted him, but to make Brick JoJo cringe in anger. I don't know what came over me, but I was angry as that…that…bitch touching him.

"What I miss?" Shane asked, looking at the five of us. There was a small silence between Brick and I.

"Blossom just told us you guys were headed on a dinner date at the uppity Mexican place on Fifth Avenue and I figured since Brick and I were headed that way as well, we could double date."

Shane shrugged, smiling. "I don't mind."

"I do." Brick and I said again, blushing. He coughed.

"I'm just saying, I'm sure Blossom wants to enjoy her evening alone with her man and not be worried about us, April."

"Oh come on, babe." She looped her arm around Brick's, leaning in to nuzzle him gently. "This will be fun!"

All Brick and I could do was glare, silently cursing the other. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	6. Mas Que Un Amigo

**Brick**

**Chapter theme song: 'Mas Que Un Amigo' by: Daddy Yankee ft. Farruko**

She filled out her dress nicely, the sheer fabric hugging her curves just right whenever the wind delicately kissed her skin. I groaned to hold back my obvious arousal and shade it behind my red baseball cap. April smiled as she hugged her, looping their arms together like they have been long lost best-friends for centuries; leaving me and Rico Suave here to just stare at each other and give a small nod in acknowledgement. He and I chose to remain civil for the sake of tranquility within our small, inevitable 'family'. Ever since he found out about me and Blossom and our rendezvous in the secluded champagne room in the club he did a set for a while back, he kept Blossom away from me and distanced himself from me in order to keep his anger at bay.

It would be an unfair fight if he had chosen the latter but I was not willing to back down and be punked by some preppy hipster kid with bleached, blonde hair. I escorted April to our shared table with Blossom and Shane, pulling out her chair as I gave her a small peck on her cheek for good measure. I watched in small satisfaction as Blossom gave a small twinge of disgust before masking her clear signs of jealousy with forced laughter and overdramatic poses. I inwardly smiled, taking my seat next to my girlfriend to scan the menu. "Nice choice." I tried to make light conversation.

"I know right?" April squealed, digging into the bowl of complimentary tortilla chips and salsa that were placed in the middle of the table from the Hispanic server. I thanked him as he sat down our waters, taking a small overdue sip. "I am excited to try their signature fajitas."

"I hear their tacos and menudo are pretty decent." Blossom smiled, shooting a small glance in my direction. I kept gazing at her baby pink lips, her kissable flesh calling out to my in want and desire. I bit my bottom lip and took another sip of water.

"I think I am just going to have the carne-asada platter." I closed my menu. "And a few margaritas."

Blossom giggled. She looked up from her menu, pushing a stray lock of her curled hair behind her ear. A small blush crept along her cheeks before she turned towards Shane. He wrapped a lone arm around her shoulders, bringing her in for a small, yet passionate kiss. She reluctantly returned the favor but deepened it nonetheless. I called out to our server and asked for the largest margarita they owned- heavy on the liquor because I was going to need it to last the night.

April had whispered in my ear asking if I was alright and I reassured her I was just fine. April knew about my past 'relations' with Blossom and knew that she was the woman that had held onto my heart for the longest. April was understanding and very patient, but was far from naïve. She understood that it was going to take me more than a few weeks to get over my feelings for the woman I had fallen in love with at the tender age of eight years old. At first we had been enemies, then acquaintances, then associates, to finally becoming friends once we had started grade school. It took me a dare, stolen graham crackers, and a broken carton of grape juice to realize that I was in love with Blossom Utonium at that I did not the class bully, Mitch, fucking with her for fun.

Though completely willing and unwearied, April was not a fool. She knew whenever we made love, I thought of the red-headed vixen herself, imagining I was stroking her delicate porcelain skin juxtaposed against April's earth kissed complexion. Whenever I kissed April, I would hope I would open my eyes to meet the bright ones of Blossom, not the disappointed windows to the soul of a lost girl. April was a good woman and I felt terrible for how I have been treating her. She was initially just a friend with benefit that turned into someone that I developed feelings for. I originally just wanted comfort and support from officially breaking things off with Blossom the night I had told her for the first time I had loved her. She had opened her door, arms, and legs to me without question in prayers that I would stay and not leave her side, her bed, or her heart.

The feelings I have for April are genuine and true, but the love I have for Blossom has become so concrete is seems innate. I looked at April, giving her a kiss of her own before closing my eyes to inhale her scent. She smelled of that fancy perfume I had recently bought her and shea butter. I gave her another small peck on her forehead before tending to my forgotten margarita.

"So Blossom, how are you?" April turned her attention to her, smiling sweetly. She grabbed another chip and dipped it into the salsa. "I hear you are going to do study abroad sometime later this year."

I chocked on my drink, coughing slightly. Since when was she doing study abroad? "Study abroad?" I asked meekly, still coughing. I took a swing of water.

A deep hue of crimson swept across her full cheeks in embarrassment. She nibbled on her own bit of chip and salsa, turning her gaze away from mine to stare at the Aztec textile of our table. She mumbled something but I could not hear her. "I'll be in Chile."

"Chile, as in the country?"

"Yes." Shane spoke triumphantly. "We chose Chile together since it'll fulfill my Spanish minor requirements as well as become an enlightening experience that will allow us to explore a culture aside from our own as well as connect with each other on a deeper terrain."

I sipped my drink, eyeing him uninterested. He answered as if he were completing a job application. This guy was not the man for Blossom. He did not counterbalance her intelligence with sarcasm and wit and was practically the male version of her. Blossom needed a man that was the yin to her yang, a polar opposite the balanced the uninhibited side of her that goes rarely seen or noticed. Blossom had moments where she wanted to let down her hair and run freely into the lake in nothing but her beauty and profound grace when there were other times where she wanted to just scream at the top of her lungs in complete, utter bliss. Shane did not seem to be that type, or at least I did not peg him to be anyway.

"You two are going…together?" I asked. She nodded, still looking at the multi-colored textile. "Oh."

She finally looked at me, eyes pleading to allow her to explain. It was my turn to look away and I did so by giving April a sensual kiss of our own. The waiter came shortly after to jot down our orders and returned back briskly afterwards with a few more drinks and sodas. Shane and April began chatting about politics and the Chilean culture but Blossom and I remained quiet throughout the length of their conversation. She would occasionally shoot a small glance my way but it would go unnoticed while I would do the same, only to catch the small, bouncy curls of her hair. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her, so many thoughts coursing through my mind that I did not know where to start how even how to speak them.

For starters, I wanted to know why Chile…and why with him? Why couldn't she go somewhere within the states…and why did she have to go with a man she barely knew? Why did she choose to follow his career path and not follow hers? Blossom doesn't even speak Spanish, let alone hates being in unfamiliar places with people she can't communicate with. She damn near had a heart attack being down in Atlanta for spring break last year with a group of her friends; I was certain Chile was something she could not endure for more than ten minutes at best. Blossom just met this guy and was already planning to travel the world with him in lustful bliss? Where they planning to elope? Relocate to Chile? Was she pregnant? Have they even had sex yet?

So many thoughts plagued my mind that I could no longer take the torture and excused myself from the table to grab some fresh air out on the patio. I took my margarita with me and escaped to the sounds of smooth trumpets, the vibrating strings of guitars, and the bass-filled echoes of drums. The mariachi band was putting their own personal spin on a famous reggaeton song that blared through the speakers of all the Hispanic and multi-cultural clubs I frequented with April and a few of her friends. I parted my way through the sea of people dancing to skirts twirling gracefully against the wind, bodies gliding against one another with heat as sweat dripped down aroused flesh, while hips gyrated against pelvic thrusting and two-step menagerie rhythms. I perched myself against a metal bar of the gate that divided the walkway of the restaurant with the rest of downtown, gazing at the city of Townsville in all its splendor.

A few women had slinked their way up to me, asking me if I wanted to dance but I politely declined their offers at continued nursing my drink. I stared up at the skyscrapers of Townsville and marveled at how beautiful downtown looked at night in its fully glory. Lights with twinkled against the late-night stars as the hustle and bustle of downtown winded itself down into a quiet murmur. I watched silently as a few couples walked the streets of downtown and made their way to and from everything from restaurants and plays. I smiled to myself, finding peace for the first time tonight to the sounds of the upbeat sounds of the band and the rhythmic spells of the gypsies engulfing me in their erotic trance.

I took one last sip of my drink before I felt that familiar buzz I was waiting for. A flood of warmth coursed through my veins as my mind began to wander off into the depths of the unknown. I felt a small tap against my shoulder, turning around to meet the magnificence of Blossom Utonium. She didn't speak, only grabbing my hand to lead me to the dance floor to become lost in the waves of illumined fabric and tantric flicks of the waist. I watched Blossom carefully, gliding me into the heart of the dance floor before turning around to place her backside against me. She began to move her hips slowly, gliding them sensually to the rhythm set before her. I followed her lead, caressing her exposed arms before nestling my craving hands to the valleys of her breasts. She let out an inaudible moan, gyrating herself harder, faster against my heated loins that fused us together in an unbreakable bond.

I massaged my way down to her navel, only to land around her waist and against her thick hips to glide along with her movements. She smiled, leaning back against my chest to reach behind me to bring my ear closer to her lips. She whispered something I could not hear but I did not care. Without thinking, I placed a small, chaste kiss upon those baby pink lips I had yearned for earlier in the evening. Her tongue snaked out slowly, intertwining with mine to match by her hips. I pulled her closer to me, growing more carnal and animalistic by waving my hands underneath her dress. She moaned into our kiss, gripping my hair underneath my cap as her face flushed gently.

She pulled away, turning to face me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she swayed her body again softly against the warm breeze of the seasoned night. I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my head in the crook of her neck to nuzzle myself deeper into the missing piece of my puzzle. It was a perfect fit.

"Brick…" she began to speak. "I…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Chile."

"You don't owe me anything, Blossom." I breathed. "Your life is your business."

"But…" she whispered, this time pulling up to meet my gaze with her. "I saw how you looked at the table and…"

I shushed her with a small kiss on her cheek, quickly parting ways to pull back and spin her around on the balls of her feet. Her sheer dress slapped playfully against my jeans before I pulled her back towards me, not wanting to let her go. "Let's just dance."

She didn't say anything after that, but I knew what she was thinking was the same thing I was feeling. I chose to ignore it and, even if just for one dance, pretend that things were the way they should be; that Blossom Utonium was mine and I was her and that there were no charades or masquerades being played to be deceitful amongst one another. She may have had feelings for Shane, but unbeknownst or not, she still loved me as I did for her. My heart belonged to Blossom though it was being made clearer with each passing moment that it was well beyond time for me to move on and invest my all into my relationship with April. Blossom clearly had plans to begin anew with this Shane fellow and despite my feelings and unrequited attitudes towards her relationship I had to let her and this optical illusion of a fantasy relationship go. April was the woman in my life now and I needed to constantly remind myself that fact.

But I could not however shake this eerie feeling that the song that cascaded against the moonlight night sky was made specifically for us…for our moment that seemed to stand against the dripping molasses of time…

_Be more than a friend._


End file.
